Everlasting Night
by XxAshvampprincessxX
Summary: Bella's been keeping a secret from the Cullens. She's really Isabelle de Becdelièvre, a 1,000 year old vampire who was turned by an Original. What happens when she and some old friends go to war against Klaus and his hybrid army? Which Cullens did she know during their human lives? And which Cullen is Isabelle's secret descendant? EdwardXBellaXOC
1. An Old Foe

"Edward?" I asked quietly as we drove down the gravel road.

Edward chuckled. "Yes Bella?"

"When are we going to get there?"

"Soon." Was all he said. I frowned and pouted like a five year-old. For centuries I was used to always getting my way. But these-unworthy of the name-vampires, could resist my charm of compulsion.

Edward's jeep came to a stop in front of a huge, and grand white house. _It reminds me of my home back in 1864…_I was snapped out of my thoughts when suddenly the car door next to me opened.

"Ready?" He asked me as he held out his hand. I gave Edward a reassuring smile and grabbed his hand confidently. Edward led me up to the grand house, and the moment he knocked on the door, it quickly swung open to reveal two amazingly beautiful people.

The man was around the same height as Edward, with golden blonde hair and deep golden eyes. The woman at his side was much shorter than him, but yet was at least 2 inches taller than me. Her long caramel ringlets fell down in long waves to her mid back.

"Hello, you must be Isabella. I'm Carlisle." The man held out his hand and I grasped it tightly. I didn't miss how his eyes looked down at our hands for a moment. _He's probably noting how my hand is slightly cooler than the average human's. Or how my skin is slightly firm. _

"And I'm Esme." The woman stepped forward and shook my hand gently. _Even if she gripped my hand with her true strength it wouldn't do much damage…_

"Nice to meet you." I said with a kind smile.

"Please come in!" Esme said and stepped aside with Carlisle to let us in. My eyes widened at the sight. The house was completely open, with a large grand staircase to the left, and a piano off to the right. The entire south wall was made of glass, with the sun shining through it, causing the Cullens' skin to shimmer. _I wish I had it as easy as them…_

"HEY BELLA!" A high voice yelled from the top of the stairs. Suddenly arms were wrapped around me in a tight hug. I bit my lip to prevent the instinctual growl that wanted to escape. "You do smell nice!" She said in a hyper voice. "I never noticed before!" _That was random…_

My sensitive ears picked up the sound of more footsteps coming down the stairs. My eyes flickered upwards to see Jasper walking down the stairs. "Hi Bella." He said not coming anywhere near me. I respected that.

"Well let's go into the living room!" Alice encouraged, Edward shrugged and we all walked into the living room. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the large white sofa, watching a football game on the large plasma TV. We all took our seats and began talking. Rosalie never stopped glaring at me, and I tried to hold the urge to hiss at her. Emmett however, was frequently making jokes, and in all my centuries of living, I don't think I ever met a funnier guy.

Just as we were starting to enjoy ourselves, there was a loud knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Carlisle whispered. He glanced at Alice and she shrugged, looking just as confused as him. Carlisle stood up quickly and gracefully walked to the door. "Can I help you?" I heard Carlisle ask from the other room.

"Yes, I'm looking for someone and I believe she is here." My entire body went stiff. _I know that voice all too well…_"Her name is Isabella Swan," the male voice continued.

"Well," Carlisle said slowly, "she's in the other room." _Don't invite him in! DON'T INVITE HIM IN! _ "Won't you please come in." Carlisle said in a friendly voice. _Shit.._

I heard footsteps coming down the hall, and into the living room. "Here she is." Carlisle said softly motioning to me. My eyes flickered upwards but I kept my jaw locked tight, and my body stayed stiff and alert.

"Hello Bella," He greeted me in a sly voice. My eyes flashed with anger and I spoke through clenched teeth.

"Hello, Klaus."

* * *

**So chapter 1 is up guys! I know I haven't been updating my other stories lately, I just haven't been able to get into them. "My New Beginning" will definately be finished! I promise :). "Into the World of InuYasha" "The Demon Who Learned to Love a Human" and "Into the World of InuYahsa" are OFFICIALLY DISCONTINUED. All other stories are simply on hiatus. **

**This story is for the most part typed out, and completed. I'll upload more chapters, depending on how many reviews I get! Leave plenty of reviews, and don't forget the Favorites, Alerts, and all that stuff :P**

**~ XxAshvampprincessxX**


	2. The Tale of Isabelle de Becdelièvre

"It's been a long time Bella." Klaus said casually. My body burned with anger I hadn't felt in centuries. I didn't reply to him, and only looked down.

"Bella aren't you going to answer him?" Esme asked quietly. My head snapped upwards and I looked into Klaus's taunting face.

"Yes Klaus, it has indeed been a long time." I said in a sweet and innocent voice. Klaus chuckled slightly and sat down in the chair across from us. Edward's arm tightened around my waist and I tightened my grip on his hand.

"You haven't told them have you?" Klaus said in an amused tone.

"I just met his family Klaus. Now if you don't mind, I'm sure we'd all be glad if you left." I said through clenched teeth.

"Bella!" Alice scolded slightly. I shot her a pained look and she seemed to slightly understand.

"The young lady is right," Klaus said gesturing towards Alice, "you're behavior is quite rude Bella. Or shall I say, Isabelle de Becdelièvre?"

"You!" I hissed glaring at him. Klaus merely smiled and stroked his unshaved chin.

"Now now Isabelle. You have clearly found your mate, and don't you think it's time you told them your secret just as they told you theirs?"

I looked away quickly and refused to make eye contact with him.

"You should be more grateful towards me Isabelle. After all, I DID save your life."

"You didn't save my life you took it from me!" I nearly shouted at him, "You-YOU-_bâtard égoïste_!"

"Bella!" Edward said in surprise. I couldn't tell if it was from my choice of words, or the fact that I was speaking French.

"Bella," Klaus almost whined, "why must you make things so difficult?" I couldn't hold it in anymore. I growled at him, earning several wide-eyed stares from the Cullens.

Klaus laughed. He LAUGHED at me! The fool dared! "Ah Isabelle," he mused, "you always had a fiery temper. Now we mustn't lose control of ourselves. Remember what I taught you?"

I glared at him, but slightly calmed down, the cracks slowly disappearing beneath my eyes. "_Sortez d'ici_." I said forcefully, glaring at him. Klaus chuckled slightly.

"Calm yourself. You're merely a common vampire."

A cocky grin spread across my face. "At least I'm not a half-breed." I whispered.

Klaus glared at me and stood up quicker than humanly possible. "Remember Isabelle, I will always be watching you." Klaus turned to stare at me coldly, with a mischievous smile on his face, his dark eyes cruel and hard. "You cannot escape from me." With that, he was gone, the only sound the gentle latching of the front door.

A sigh escaped my lips and I collapsed on the floor, resting my head between my legs. It wasn't long before I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Bella," I recognized the voice as Edward's. "I think you have some explaining to do."

I lifted my head to meet his eyes and nodded. "Okay."

…

"So…" I sighed as I sat down in a chair across from everyone else, "what do you guys want to know?"

"What exactly are you? From what Klaus said you aren't exactly human." Rosalie asked in a crude voice. I glared at her slightly but then cleared my throat.

"I'm a vampire, but not the same species as yours." I answered carefully and guarded.

"Were you ever human?" Esme asked quietly. "And could you please tell us your story?"

A small smile tugged at my lips and I nodded. "Well," I set my hands in my lap and looked down. "I was born in England, in the late 10th century-I believe it was around 957. I don't remember that all too well." I looked up hearing several gasps.

"Amazing." Carlisle mused, "You must have seen so much."

I nodded. "I was there when the Magna Carta was signed." I earned several stares and I could only chuckle slightly. "Now, should I begin from my human life? Or from the time I was changed into what I am now?"

"I'd like to know about your human life." Edward said suddenly and I sighed.

"Alright, but I will warn you. My human life…wasn't exactly-pleasant." I took a deep breath and began my story.

"I was born into a very poor family. My mother was a servant in a noble's household, and my father was a fisherman. My parents worked very hard to supply for me, and my two younger twin brothers. Already when I was 5 years old, I was put to work in a lord's household-the same place where my mother worked. Every day was hard work, and each day was torture. My master wasn't very kind, and was quick to beat a servant who acted out of place. In my 12 years of working in his household, I received several beatings each week."

Edward growled slightly at this but I kept going.

"Anyways, when I was just 12 years old, my family was-hit with the Bubonic Plague." I stopped for a moment, a lump forming in my throat as I thought of the tragic memories. "My father died first, even though he had it for less than a week. Next it was my mother. But miraculously, she survived, and grew back to health. I was also infected, but grew back to health in less than a week. But sadly, my 8-year old twin brothers died as well. " I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I closed my eyes.

I felt a hand on mine, and I looked up to see Esme giving me a reassuring smile. "Thank you Esme." I said smiling. She patted my hand and leaned back into Carlisle's arms.

"My mother was so distraught over losing two children and a husband. And because my father was gone, we didn't have enough money to support our needs. Out of charity, our master invited us to stay at his estate, in the servants quarters there. My mother accepted, and for the next 5 years-I remained there."

"What about your mother?" Alice asked quietly. I looked down.

"She died of another illness less than a year later." I whispered.

"I'm sorry." Alice said looking down, and snuggling deeper into Jasper's arms.

"So, I was alone-the only surviving member of my family." I continued. "As I grew older, my master put me in charge of harder tasks. According to many of the male servants, I was rather beautiful-for many of them fancied me and would often get distracted from their work. Of course because of that, I was beaten instead."

Edward growled again and I shot him a glare. He immediately ceased his growling and I began speaking again.

"But it wasn't just the servant's eyes I caught. When I was 17 years of age, the master of the household's son also took notice of me. It was forbidden for a servant to have any sexual relations with a noble-or with someone of his or her master's household. Anyways, the master's son-whose name was Terrance-tried several times to persuade me into having..sex..with him. Each time I refused, knowing the law, and each time he asked me it seemed he was getting more and more forceful. One day-when I was finishing my duties-Terrance came up to me and forcibly grabbed me, telling me 'you will be mine!' He then took me up to his chambers, physically abused me and then raped me."

Rosalie hissed and her eyes narrowed into slits. "That bastard!" She shouted. My eyes widened in surprise. _That was unexpected…_

"Rosalie!" Carlisle scolded. Rosalie calmed slightly, but still held a look of hatred and disgust on her face.

"As the weeks went by, I noticed that I was pregnant with his child. When Terrance heard about this, he immediately went to his father, telling him that I had forced myself on him. My master grew furious, but because the child was Terrance's, my master agreed to supply me with the things I needed to care for myself as long as I was pregnant. On a cold winter night I went into labor, and gave birth to a healthy baby boy. I named the child William, the same name as my father. It was only a few minutes later that my master was informed that I had given birth. Because my master's word was only effective as long as I was pregnant-he ordered that my child be taken away, and that I be hanged at the gallows. Later that night, guards burst into my chambers and took my child away, and they informed me that my execution would be set the next day."

I bit my lip, trying to hold in the tears that desperately wanted to pour out. I heard Esme sobbing quietly, and as my eyes searched around the room, I noticed Alice crying slightly too, and even Rosalie-who absolutely hated me-was crying into Emmett's shoulder.

"Desperate for help, I sought out one of the servants-who was a good friend of mine. He helped me escape that night, saving my life. I wandered the streets for days, growing weaker and weaker as it grew harder to find food. Eventually I became so week one day, that I collapsed in an alley. And that's where I met Klaus. He had been wandering the streets, simply curious to see how peasants lived I suppose. When Klaus saw me, he immediately felt pity towards me, and according to him, he couldn't believe a 'beautiful woman such as me' should be left to die in the streets. At this point I was near death, and Klaus offered a proposition to me. He said, 'What if I told you…that I could make all this pain go away. And all you have to do, is say yes.' I suppose I was so desperate not to die, that I said yes."

Tears were pouring down my face, but when Esme asked me if I wanted to stop, I refused, telling her that it would be best if they all knew the truth off the bat. "Klaus..then fed me his blood and broke my neck. When I woke up 2 hours later, I had a hunger I never felt before. Klaus arrived with a woman he had compelled-or hypnotized-and forced me to drink her blood in order to complete the transformation."

I sighed and looked up at all of them. "Well now you all now know how I became a vampire. Do you guys have any more questions?"

"Since you've lived like…a long time and everything, how many languages do you know?" Emmett asked.

I laughed slightly."Seven."

"Awesome!" Emmett smiled, "Which ones?"

"Well, you guys heard me speak to Klaus in French before so…other than English and French, I know Italian, Welsh, Celtic Irish, Spanish, and Romanian."

"I can't escape the fact that you look fairly familiar Isabelle." Carlisle suddenly said looking at me. That caused me to laugh.

"You can still call me Bella by the way. And I'm not surprised Carlisle. I was in fact in England at the time you were human."

Gasps could be heard all around the room. I laughed again. "I actually knew most of you in your human lives-you just didn't know it."

"I thought you looked familiar!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Did you know me?" Jasper asked the same time as Alice.

"Jasper do you recall, the Salvatore brothers?"

"Yeah, I knew the older one-Damon. We were good friends during the Civil War."

"I recall one time the Salvatore family threw a ball once, and I remember seeing you there."

Jasper seemed to think for a moment. "Oh yeah! I remember you. You were wearing umm…a light purple dress with lace. And you had your hair tied back in a long braid. You asked me to dance to."

I laughed. "You were quite a dancer back then Jasper." Jasper laughed too.

"What about me?" Alice asked enthusiastically.

I gave her a kind smile. "I knew your family, I was actually good friends with your mother for a time. But other than that I really don't know much. Are there any more questions?"

"Are there more like you?" Edward asked quietly.

"Yes, there are many actually. More than even your kind I believe."

"What's the main difference between your kind and ours?" Jasper asked.

"Well, there are actually quite a few differences between us. Things in common are that vampires are flammable, the drinking blood part, unharmed by crucifixes and holy water, and neither of us sleep in coffins."

"Sunlight?" Alice asked.

"We will burn in the sun. But we have rings that protect us." I held up my right hand, which had the lapis lazuli ring on it.

"Fangs?" Emmett asked.

I smiled and opened my mouth slightly, showing off my long sharp incisors. I laughed at their shocked faces and retracted them back.

"Do you need sleep?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Is it easy to kill you?" Carlisle's voice was low and I tensed slightly. _Should I be telling them this?_

"Not as easy as a human….but not as difficult as your kind." I answered carefully. When that answer didn't seem to satisfy him, I continued. "As I said before, vampires are flammable, and wooden stakes are a problem, one stake in the heart would kill us. Sunlight will burn us to ash, and a flower plant known as vervain-" My eyes flickered up to the purple flowers in a vase up on the fireplace-"is highly poisonous to us."

"What about gifts? Does your kind have any special abilities?" Jasper asked cocking his head slightly.

"Well, the only thing is really compulsion. Or the ability to hypnotize someone into doing something. It's almost like a master and servant kind of thing. That I know of it only works on humans and our kind, though I've never tried it on your kind before."

"You should try it!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

"Alright Emmett," I stood up and motioned him to come up to me. He was HUGE! My head only came up to his chest and I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, and looked up into his eyes. "Emmett…" I said in an innocent voice.

"Yeah?" My expression became slightly serious as I stared at him.

"Look into my eyes…" I could feel my pupils changing sized, "Now, make me a sandwich."

Emmett seemed to be lost in space for a moment, and without a word he walked into the kitchen, and began preparing a sandwich. "Huh," I mused, "I guess it does work on your kind." I shrugged and sat back down.

"So…in order to become a vampire you have to drink vampire blood, then die, and then feed off human blood?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Emmett came back with a plate, with a sandwich sitting in the center of it. "Thank you Emmett," I said as he set the plate on the coffee table in front of me. He seemed to still look hypnotized. I stood up and looked into his eyes again.

"Emmett, you will remember nothing of which has happened in the last 5 minutes."

Emmett shook his head and faltered backwards. "Whoa what just happened?"

Everyone laughed and Emmett seemed bewildered. "Emmett just go sit down." He nodded and sat next to Rosalie.

"Do you have any special abilities? Abnormal abilities of your kind?" Carlisle asked. He seemed both intrigued and confused.

"Well," I said thinking deeply, "I do have one..I guess. You could classify it as one power-only highly skilled vampires can obtain it."

"What is it?" Emmett asked excitedly, earning a smack on the head from Rosalie.

"I can change my form."

"Define that please." Carlisle said standing up and pacing back and forth.

"Well, to put it short..I can change into the form of an animal."

"What animal?! Oh my God Bella that's so cool!" Emmett enthused again.

I laughed, "A white wolf."

"Awesome." Emmett whispered, his face brightened like a kid's on Christmas morning.

"What's your diet?" Edward asked in a low voice.

My body immediately grew tense and I looked down. "Before I answer your question I want to inform you that our kind….it's-very difficult to live on an animal blood diet-"

"You're on human blood aren't you." Edward interrupted me, his eyes growing hard.

"Yes, BUT-I don't often feed from the source. I have my ways of getting blood WITHOUT killing a bunch of people."

"Nice!" Emmett laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him, despite the tense mood before.

"In all your years have you ever turned anyone successfully?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, in all my 1,000 years, I've created a total of ... 12 vampires. Only a few of them are still alive today though."

"Is it possibly that we know any of them?" Jasper asked again.

"No, I don't think so." I said after thinking for a few moments. Jasper nodded his head and they seemed to fall silent.

"All run out of questions?" I asked smiling. They all looked at each other and seemed to nod. "Alright then," I sighed getting up off the couch. "now I have to go. I have a few umm….errands-to run."

"What do you mean 'ERRANDS'?" Edward questioned arching an eyebrow.

I huffed, "That's not really any of your business now is it." I stated in a hard tone

"Well I'm coming with you." Edward stated getting up and coming towards me.

"Um NO you're not. I can take care of myself. I've done it for over 1,000 years and I'm still kickin'." I argued.

"Please Bella, even though you're a vampire I still don't want you to take any chances." Edward pleaded grabbing my wrist.

"I need to settle business with an old friend. I doubt any of you would want to come along." I spit out and yanked my arm free with incredible force. Edward seemed dazed for a moment before he shook his head and spoke again.

"Look, I know you've said you can take care of yourself but….well I just found out a huge secret about you and…"

"And the little sparkly vampire is curious." I teased crossing my arms. All Edward could do was nod. "Hmmm," I sighed cocking my head to the side, "maybe you could be useful. But you HAVE to do as I say and not do anything stupid."

Edward smiled and nodded his head again. I couldn't help but smile slightly and chuckle. I turned to face the rest of the Cullens. "You can all come along if you want. You may see some people you know."

I chuckled and walked out of the house with the family of vampires following behind me.


	3. Night Clubbing

I was debating whether to tell the Cullens to change or not. We were after all going to a night club. Besides the fact that I was hungry, I had some unfinished business I needed to attend to.

"All of you will need to change." I said glancing back at the 5 Cullens following behind me. Carlisle and Esme decided to stay behind, but the other 5 still insisted on coming. I changed into a pair of black skinny leggings, black heeled ankle boots, a long white top, and a short black leather jacket.

I straightened my hair out and put on some light make up before I ran outside to meet the rest of the Cullens.

Emmett whistled and laughed, "Looking good Bells!" I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Thank you Emmett." I dangled my car keys in my hand and walked over to the garage. My truck was parked in the front and I walked right past it.

"Umm Bella?" Edward asked. I smiled and turned towards him. "You just passed your truck…"

"I know. You didn't think that piece of shit truck was my ACTUAL car did you?" A playful smile tugged at my lips as I opened the garage door. There sat my baby. A brand knew black Lamborghini. It was fun stealing cars. But this one I happened to pick up after its owner MYSTERIOUSLY disappeared. I'll never forget the owner of this car. He was a pimp and an asshole. His blood was delectable and I couldn't resist his beauty of a car. I laughed at seeing all the Cullen's expressions and opened the car doors.

_I LOVE it when those doors pop up like that…._"One of you can ride with me if you want. But the rest of you will either have to run or take other cars."

"Dibs." Emmett said eyeing my baby. I wouldn't blame him. This car was badass! Just like me. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. Emmett sighed. "Never mind Bella."

A chuckle escaped my lips, "That's alright Emmett."

"I'll ride with you." Edward volunteered and then turned to face Jasper. "You and Alice can take the Volvo." Edward dug into his pocket and tossed Jasper the keys.

"Thanks bro." Jasper smiled and swung his arm around Alice's waist.

"Alright," I sighed, "You guys can go get your cars and we'll head out in a couple of minutes." The other 4 nodded and vanished from the garage.

Within 10 minutes all of them were back. Emmett and Rosalie were in his huge red Jeep Wrangler, and Jasper and Alice were in the Volvo. I hopped into the driver's seat and Edward slid into the passenger's seat. I put the keys into the ignition and smiled when I heard and felt the gentle thrum of the engine.

"I LOVE this car." I sighed and backed out of the garage. I pulled in front of the others and began driving down the back road, gaining speed.

"Geez Bella how fast do you need to go?" Edward accused eyeing the speedometer. The needle was still moving. Right now I just passed 90.

I snorted, "That's coming from the guy who goes 120 miles per hour. This is actually SLOW for me. You ain't seen nothing yet." My boot pressed harder on the gas pedal as I raced over 120 miles per hour.

We drove in silence for a few moments before Edward spoke. "So where are we going?"

"The Shaddox in Seattle." I said after a few moments.

"Isn't that a fancy nightclub?" Edward questioned. I nodded.

"The top floor-14th to be exact-is for special access only. It's reserved for vampires."

"Really?" He asked astonished. I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, humans who wander up there…well, lets just say they're not given a WELCOME party."

Edward shivered and looked down.

After about 20 minutes of driving, we arrived in Seattle. The Shaddox stood proud and tall. Lights shined through every window, and the loud music blared all the way down the street.

I parked the car and quickly got out at inhuman speed. _Even out here..I can feel something isn't right._ I slammed the car door shut and walked into the building, with the Cullens following me.

All 6 of us fit inside the small elevator. I leaned casually against the wall, crossing my arms. "Now remember guys," I said as we approached the 14th floor, "You do what I say..unless you WANT to get killed." They all nodded and the elevator doors opened, revealing a large room with several people dancing around. Hip hop music was blasting loud, and I heard several yells mixed in with snarls and hisses. Yep! Vampires were DEFINITELY here.

We walked up to the velvet rope and a man-whom I assumed was the security guard- held out his hand to stop us. "Hold on a moment there miss." I turned to face him and hissed. The guard chuckled and unhooked the velvet rope. I motioned for the Cullens to follow me but the security guard stopped them.

"I'm sorry ma'am. But they're not allowed in here." I turned back towards the guard and with the slightest movement of my hand, I had him up in the air. "Believe me sir," I said in an innocent voice, "they have special access." I growled slightly and flashed my fangs.

The guard gulped and nodded. "Thank you." I smiled and dropped him onto the ground. "C'mon guys." I said motioning for the Cullen kids to follow. We made our way through the crowd and after minutes of searching, I finally spotted HIM sitting at a table, casually drinking out of a glass of champagne.

"I have to complete some unfinished business." I announced to the Cullens. One of the best things about being a vampire was the heightened senses. Even over the loud music and talking of other people, they could hear me crystal clear, as well as I could hear them. "You guys can dance, drink, do whatever you want. Just don't cause any trouble around here." They all nodded in comprehension and I slickly and quickly approached the table.

"Hello Isabelle." HE greeted giving me a smile. I took a seat in the other chair and smiled.

"Hello Damon."

Damon poured me a glass of champagne and folded his hands underneath his chin. "So Isabelle, it's been a long time hasn't it. 1922 wasn't it?"

"What do you want Damon?" I sighed in a bored tone as I took a sip of my champagne. Ah alcohol, it helps with blood cravings.

Damon sighed and looked down. "I uh…kind of need your help." he mumbled.

I nearly choked on my champagne. Maybe I didn't hear him correctly. "YOU. DAMON SALVATORE, asking for MY help?" I said pretending to be totally shocked. "Somebody stake me."

"Hilarious Isabelle." Damon muttered, his bright blue eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

"Please Damon we've been through this before. Call me Bella." I smiled taking another sip of my drink.

"Alright BELLA, and that is a lovely outfit you're wearing. It really brings out your curves." Damon commented slyly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Damon, I told you I'm over it. The relationship only lasted for a few years. You were different in the 20's. This is the 21st century now.

Damon shook his head. "Still as stuck up and picky as always. But anyways, I need your help. We're having trouble with Stefan….."

"Wait-what do you mean WE? Did Mr. _I'm too good for anyone_ FINALLY get some allies?" I teased.

Damon smiled slyly, "Everything's a joke to you isn't it Bella?"

"Well, when you've lived for over 1,000 years life starts to get boring…and you learn to laugh at things." I laughed again and smiled.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you can help. Klaus compelled Stefan to turn off his humanity and now Stefan thinks he's all loyal to Klaus."

"I'm sorry Damon," I said looking down, "I can't really do anything for him. Once Klaus gets you underneath his control, it's nearly impossible to get out. I've learned that from experience."

"But is there ANYTHING you can do?" Damon pressed on.

I sighed and folded my hands on the table. "Look Damon, Klaus is an ORIGINAL, as well as a hybrid. An original is far more powerful than any other vampire, and therefore they are nearly impossible to defeat. In order to help Stefan you're gonna need SERIOUS help. Haven't you asked Lexi?"

Damon sighed and looked down, "Lexi's dead."

I snorted and pretended to blow it off. But the truth is I was hurt. Lexi was one of my closest friends…and hearing that she was dead was pretty heart wrenching. "Well there goes that idea." I mumbled. "I suppose I COULD try something. I could use the same techniques Lexi used…though I can't guarantee it will be 100% effective..."

"Alright so what do you want?" Damon sighed leaning closer to me.

I pouted, "I'm hungry." I whined like a little kid. Damon just chuckled. _He's such a smartass…._

"Alright dinner's on me." He turned to face the bar. "You take the guy I'll take the blonde chick." I followed his gaze to see a man and a woman loudly shouting and laughing. From their scent they were humans-probably drunks who wandered up here by mistake. They had NO idea that this was the last mistake they were ever going to make.

"Deal." I smiled and stood up-walking towards the bar. Damon followed and began socializing with the hot blonde chick. The guy had dark sandy-blonde hair, blue eyes, and a muscular build. From the way he looked I would say he wasn't even 18. _Drunk teen…_

"Hey baby," He greeted me and took a sip of his beer. "What's a pretty thing like you doin' in a man's place like this?"

I smiled and giggled, "Well I'm just enjoying the party. The thrill of drinking just gives me a TOTAL rush." I pretended to sound drunk. This guy was SERIOUSLY screwed up. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder.

"My name's Kyle, but you can call me 'the one you've been waiting for baby." I giggled again and grabbed a hold of his leather jacket, pulling him up to me with incredible force and speed.

"I think I'd like to know more about you big boy. What'd ya say…we go talk somewhere more_ private_." I emphasized. Kyle laughed and let go of me.

"Sounds good to me babe." I smiled and pulled him into one of the far corners of the room, away from all the action. There was a long couch next in the far right corner, and with an incredible amount of force I pushed Kyle down and got on top of him.

"Wow you move fast," Kyle said and then smiled slyly, "I like that in a woman."

I laughed and I acted slyly. "Just stay quiet and let ME do ALL the work." Kyle smiled and laid back down. I pressed my body to every line of his and went for his neck, biting down quickly.

"H-HEY!" Kyle yelled as he realized what was happening. He tried to push me off but my hands held his arms down tightly, and my legs squeezed tightly against his. Kyle wasn't going ANYWHERE. "L-LET ME GO! YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Kyle managed to get one of his arms free and push me in the chest.

I pulled away and hissed at him bearing my fangs. The skin beneath my eyes were cracking-and I knew my eyes were now completely bloodshot. I hissed again and with one quick movement of my hands I snapped his neck. _He should have stayed still. What a waste of good blood. I only drank about half of what was in his body._

I got off of Kyle's lifeless body and groaned in agitation. _Now where am I going to dump the body? _"BELLA!" I heard Alice's voice call from somewhere in the crowd. _Shit! _Quickly I shoved the corpse on the couch, placed a beer bottle in his hand-to make it look like he died of alcohol, and wiped the blood off on my sleeve.

I casually leaned against the wall and looked at my nails. The clicking of heels approached me and out of my peripheral vision I could see that the sound belonged to none other than Alice. "Bella? What are you-OH MY GOD!" Alice rushed over to Kyle's dead body and pressed her ear to his chest. She then gasped. "He's dead!"

"Oh my God!" I pretended to sound utterly shocked. _The drunk had it coming to him…._

"He must've died of alcohol poisoning-" Alice suddenly stopped and slowly lifted the collar of Kyle's shirt. "Oh my God! Bella-you didn't!"

_Shit…_underneath the collar of Kyle's shirt, were two small punctures. The two punctures my fangs created. "The drunk asshole had it coming to him." I defended quickly.

"Bella!" Alice scolded, "You told us you didn't kill people."

"I'm sorry Alice," I sighed, "I lied because I thought you guys wouldn't treat me the same if you knew the truth. I don't kill people on a regular basis..but when I have the opportunity to take someone who won't be missed or is being an ass-I'll make an exception. Just PLEASE don't tell anyone else, especially Edward. I know he wouldn't understand."

Alice sighed, "Fine I promise I won't tell. But we have to get rid of the body."

"Actually we don't." I said smiling, "The janitor will just clean it up. Believe me, in a nightclub with vampires…this happens pretty much EVERY night."

"So did you finish your _business_?" Alice asked.

I chuckled. "Yes I did. If you want we can go now." Alice jumped up and down and raced off to find the others. I couldn't hold in another chuckle. Alice was a ball of pure energy. Sometimes it seemed she behaved like an adolescence.

As my eyes wandered over the crowd of vampires, I spotted one-two-NO!-_five_ familiar faces! And by the looks of them…they weren't here to party. _Shit! _We needed to get out of here NOW.

I pushed through the crowd and made my way towards the exit where the Cullen kids were waiting. I glanced over my shoulder to see the 5 figures moving towards me. _Looks like I picked the wrong day to go to a nightclub…._

"We have to go NOW." I said urgently grabbing a hold of Edward's arm. I towed him behind me and walked quickly to the elevator. We all got inside and made our way to the ground floor.

"Okay WHAT is going on?" Rosalie demanded as the elevator began to descend.

"This is bad…so VERY VERY bad." I mumbled.

"Bella! What's going on?!" Edward said grabbing a hold of my arm.

"Vampire hunters." I said quickly and shakily. Dear God…these vampire hunters were BADASS. Some of the toughest ones I knew.

"Why are they after you?" Jasper asked.

"There's plenty of other vampires here." Emmett added in.

"Because I'm the oldest vampire in existence-excluding the originals. And I know a lot of things being so old…and I wasn't exactly the way I am now-you know, DIET wise."

"Wha-WAIT!" Edward interrupted, "Who are these _originals_?"

_Crap! I forgot I never told them about that…_"I'll tell you later," I said quickly as the elevator doors opened to the ground floor, "but right now we have to go!" I ran out of the elevator and outside with the Cullens following quickly behind me.

We rushed towards the cars, but before we could get far a voice stopped me.

"Hey beautiful." My muscles tightened and I gripped onto Edward's arm tightly. My body was slightly shaking though I tried to hide it as best as possible. "You're a slippery one aren't you." A different male voice said in a cocky tone.

"Leave us alone Thaddeus." I said in a strong tone. I gulped and tried to stay calm.

"I wouldn't be talking to my partner like that vampire." The other hissed.

"That goes for you to Ignatius." I kept my back turned to them not wanting to make eye contact unless absolutely necessary. Vampire hunters will attack when YOU attack. Unless they've been sent on business….

"Alright I guess we're gonna do this the hard way vampire." I heard Ignatius whisper in a menacing voice, along with the scraping of wood being removed from a sheath. Ignatius wasn't one to fool around with. He was like a cobra-quick to strike and his bite was lethal. Thaddeus on the other hand was a flirt…but his bite did have a bit of a sting to it. _Shit! They've got wooden stakes!_

So fast they didn't even have time to respond-I turned around and hissed barring my fangs. The skin beneath my eyes cracked fully, my pupils dilated-though my vision didn't change-and my eyes became bloodshot. I heard the Cullens gasp in surprise but I paid no attention to them. My body lowered into a crouch as I prepared to fight.

The two vampire hunters readied their stakes and prepared to charge. Faster than humanly possible I leapt on top of Thaddeus and began to choke him. From my peripheral vision, I could see more hunters jumping off of nearby building roofs and heading towards us.

"You guys can HELP geez.." I said to the Cullens as I struggled to keep Thaddeus under my control. They seemed to get the picture and each one of them began fighting the other hunters off. I hissed and bit into Thaddeus's neck roughly and ignoring his screams, I dug harder with my fangs and ripped off a chunk of his flesh. Thaddeus fell to the ground unconscious.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and I glanced down to see a wooden stake sticking out of my stomach. "Not so tough now are ya Isabelle." Ignatius whispered into my ear. I growled and quickly pulled the stake out of my stomach and turned to face Ignatius. His eyes widened-surprised that the wound had absolutely no effect on me.

"You really should be careful who you mess with Ignatius." I said twirling the wooden stake in my hand and sauntering towards him. The skin beneath my eyes cracked again and I knew my eyes were now completely red. "I've been around for a LONG time Ignatius, I know all the tricks." I lifted the stake up and was prepared to end him-strike Ignatius in the heart and have this over with-when suddenly I was stopped by a voice.

"BELLA DON'T!" I froze and turned around, baring my fangs in annoyance. His face was full of shock and fear-fear of me. He knew I could kill him just as easily as Ignatius. _Edward..._I turned back to face Ignatius and quickly drove the wooden stake into his stomach. Ignatius gasped sharply but didn't scream. I knew he had experienced worse pain.

My eyes stared at him coldly. "Tell your boss to leave me alone-I don't want to be bothered. I am of no danger to you here." Ignatius smiled and I dropped him to the ground. He just smiled like an idiot, pulled the blood covered stake out of his stomach and retreated with the rest of the hunters.

I sighed composing myself and turned to face the Cullen kids. They all stepped back and I looked down quickly. _They're afraid of me...damn it! I knew they wouldn't be able to handle this! Why did I let them come in the first place?!_ "I'm sorry." I said quietly, giving them a small smile. My arm moved to my mouth and I quickly wiped off Thaddeus's blood. _His blood was the WORST I have ever tasted. So full of evil and hate..._I turned to smile at them slightly again. "I'll leave. It was nice...meeting you."

At vampire speed I turned and ran down the alley. Where would I go now? Back to Mystic Falls to help Damon and Stefan? Go back to England? There was no place for me to go now...

I couldn't go back to Charlie Swan's house. Charlie was the son of a vampire hunter I once knew. Charlie unfortunately didn't wish to be a vampire hunter, but was still trained nonetheless. But Charlie's REAL son Daniel-who is 20-is currently a vampire hunter. We've known each other for a few years now. When Daniel was 16 years old, one of his missions was to hunt me down and kill me. Of course I was quicker and more experienced than him, and defeated him with ease. Daniel taunted me-and told me to kill him quickly. I didn't know what came over me-but something about him...I let him live. In exchange for sparing his life, Daniel proposed to becoming my servant. I kindly refused but Daniel still insisted he repay his debt somehow. I simply told him to always remember me...and to treat me as an ally. Daniel agreed, and from that a friendship bloomed. It didn't take long for us to become close friends-despite Daniel being a vampire hunter. After a few years of knowing each other, Daniel confessed his feelings towards me. I had known Daniel was in love with me, but I chose to ignore his feelings. I did not feel the same way, and I didn't want to crush his heart. I knew Daniel would confess his feelings to me sooner or later, so I quickly explained to him that I did not feel the same way-that I only thought of him as a close friend. Daniel accepted this-but I could see the hurt in his eyes. I hated hurting him...but I knew in my heart I didn't feel the same way.

I ran through the streets-out of Seattle-out of the state! Daniel lived in a small apartment in San Francisco...just right for him. It took a mere hour to travel there, and I quickly climbed up the building and to his apartment window. I sucked in a deep breath as I knocked on the glass.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that little chapter! More will be coming soon! :)**

**Please review! ^.^**


End file.
